Happiness Is
by DragonTrainee
Summary: The various sexual adventures of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson. Collection of one/two shot stories. Smut with no plot, lemon/lime-ish
1. Returning a Favor (pt 1)

**I decided to do a series of one/two shot smut stories. Just because.**

 **I will take requests from people if they have a particular pairing in mind. Doesn't have to be limited to Hiccup and Astrid, it can be Hiccup/Astrid x Anybody or Hiccup x Astrid x Somebody. Or any pairing your little hearts desire.**

 **I will not, however, do Toothcup, Toothless/Dragon x Human, Incest, Slash or Non-consensual sex stories. Reluctance is an iffy theme so pitch it first and I'll tell you.  
**

 **I will not beg for reviews but they would be appreciated, even if it's just asking for more.**

* * *

 **Spoiler Warning: This one is set during the Dragons: Race to the Edge Netflix series on a Dragon Hunter ship.**

* * *

"Heather? What are y—" Hiccup's words were cut off as the dark haired dragon rider crashed her lips into his, pushing him back against the cell wall and pressing flush against him. He made a muffled sound of surprise a she moved her lips against his, the sensation wasn't totally unwanted though and he gave in quickly. She'd been on his mind, lately, and it wasn't just because he was worried she would get found out as a double agent on the Dragon Hunter ship, what they might do to her if they caught her. In their last meeting, when he found out she'd trained a dragon, something had changed for him. He'd found himself thinking of her before he went to bed at night, and she'd been in his dreams.

His…erotic dreams. He'd woken up and had to relieve pressure several times in the past weeks. It hadn't just been her, though. Astrid visited him sometimes in those dreams, along with Heather. He blamed it on the fact that Astrid had been physically distant to him, she had come to him many times in the night on Dragon's Edge since they had built the outpost, and they had relieved their stress together. Hiccup had often come away from it with bite marks on his shoulders where Astrid had clamped down to keep from screaming and alerting the others to their extra curricular activities. She hadn't done so since Heather had reappeared on the dragon hunter ship and his member was burning for attention.

So, when her hand moved slowly down his chest and to his hip he didn't protest. While he knew this was probably a ploy of Dagur's or Ryker's, he was getting caught up and groaned as her hand finally made contact with him through the thin leather of his riding pants. The thick green bars of the cell didn't give them a whole lot of privacy if someone happened by, but Hiccup didn't particularly care right then, his mind was focused solely on the dark haired girl in front of him as she sank down his body slowly. He was getting harder with every touch of her hands and she was moving her face dangerously close to where he wanted her to be. As she knelt before him, she looked up, fingers inching in between his pants and his skin.

"Heather, you don't have to…" he muttered, looking into her eyes, though he knew she probably _did_ have to. This wasn't her plan, she was being forced to carry it out. She didn't look as though she wanted to stop, though, and she said nothing as she stared up at him. Her eyes were just as hungry and full of lust as his as she tugged and got his pants down around his knees, stopping at the top of his prosthetic, and setting his arousal free.

It didn't take him long to get fully hard, feeling her hot breath on his manhood. Hiccup moaned as she moved closer, taking the tip into her mouth and beginning to suck. She moved down his length expertly, sliding him in and out of her mouth, small hands fondling him, and he wondered where and when she had learned such a thing. Maybe in the years he hadn't seen her? Hiccup grunted and gasped as her hand found his testicles and began massaging them, and he unintentionally bucked his hips towards her. She made a sound in the back of her throat, which only made it worse and he thrust at her again, as he did her hands found his hips, pushing him back and pinning them to the wall, preventing him from moving as she worked. She was surprisingly strong for having such a slight frame.

His moaning became louder, more intense, as the minutes flew by and she worked her magic with that wonderful mouth. It had been too long since he'd had someone else working on him that he could already feel his orgasm mounting. Finally she pulled away, making an audible pop as she left him, cold air replacing the warmth of her mouth and causing an almost painful cold on his sensitive organ. Their eyes met again as she removed the clothing on her lower body before and got down to the floor again, tugged at his wrists and pulling him to the floor with her. She managed to free him of his clothing and prosthetic leg, shoving everything gently to one side before pushing him down onto his back.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Heather straddled him and gripped his shaft, shifting forward until he could feel her warmth at his tip. Then slowly, very slowly, she sank herself down on him with a brief cry of pain as she got him all the way in. Hiccup was still, truly afraid to hurt her and Heather was trying to get used to the feel of him inside her. She clearly wasn't as experienced as Hiccup and neither of them moved for a very long moment until she slowly started rolling her hips back to front experimentally. She grinned at the sound he made before lifting herself a few inches and sinking back down, making both of them groan at the sensation.

He started moving his hips in time with her as she repeated the motion several times and picked up the pace, finding their rhythm easily. Hiccup was beginning to feel his climax mounting again and it was growing swiftly as she bounced up and down on him, breasts jiggling with every movement as she ground into him. His head tilted back on the wooden floor, eyes closed as he gripped at her hips, trying to find something to hold onto. Suddenly and without warning to her he hit his peak and fell over the edge, hands her hips tightening and holding her down on him as he froze and released inside her. He let out a breath as he finished and opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to, not inside her, and certainly not before she had reached her own climax.

She moaned as she lifted herself off of him, a mixture of their juices leaking from inside her and dripping onto her inner thighs. He turned his head and watched her reach for her clothing, making his decision in a split second. Sitting up he grabbed the bundle from her hands and tossed it across the room, not caring that the armored skirt made an awful racket as it hit the wall. With the sounds they had been making together, it was a wonder the whole crew wasn't down here already watching them go at it.

Now, it was his turn to show her what _he_ had learned in the last three years. He lunged forward, capturing her lips again and in a matter of seconds he had removed her armor and shirt, discarding it to the side where the rest of her clothes were. Eyeing the cloth that bound her breasts, he pulled, unravelling it expertly. He had learned quite a few things from Astrid when it came to the female body and as Heather lay there, naked beneath him with a stunned expression on her face, he smiled.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so." he said, deciding it was best to give her a way out before he got too into this. While she wasn't a virgin, at least he assumed so by the lack of blood and how easily she had taken all of him the first try, he wasn't quite sure if she had ever been brought to a climax by someone else's hand—or mouth—before and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He knew women could be sensitive in their nethers, especially where he was planning to focus. Astrid had stopped him a dozen or more times their first few goes so she could get used to the stimulation.

He knew there were men out there who were only willing to serve themselves, leaving the women to 'complete' the task on their own time. But he wasn't one of those men, he had quite enjoyed making Astrid writhe beneath him back on Dragon's Edge and in Berk. His feelings were no different when it came to trying to make Heather squirm. Hiccup waited for her nod of understanding and kissed her lips one more time. He spread her legs, getting his hand in there to start rubbing at the sensitive little button between her legs as his mouth lowered and clamped onto her nipple. She gasped as the combined sensation made her body jerk upwards and into him. Smiling around what was in his mouth her brought his free hand up to massage her other breast.

Slowly his mouth left the other to trail sloppy kisses down her body, leaving a wet road over her breasts, ribs and taught abdomen until he was at the nest of hair that marked the beginning of her womanhood. He breathed in her scent deeply and exhaled, blowing on her glistening slit as payback for when she'd done the same thing to him a short while before and she whimpered and squirmed. He paused, thinking that she might ask him to stop, but her hips kept moving against his fingers, obviously loving the feel.

satisfied she was still okay, he removed his fingers from what he had been doing to her clitoris and shifted to kneel in front of her. He took her behind her knees and brought her legs up and over his shoulders, forcing her to lay back on the floor so her opening was right in front of his face. Taking note of the mess he had made he lapped at her inner thighs, taking the drips of their mixture from her skin. He didn't mind the bitter-salty taste of it and quickly moved on to her core, dipping his tongue into her and enjoying the throaty moans she gave as he did his best to clean up his mess before moving to focus his tongue on her pleasure center flicking it over her clit lightly as she panted beneath him, hips still rolling to get the most contact.

He moved a finger up, slipping it into her as he swirled his tongue around her clit, beginning to pump in and out slowly as she moaned his name loudly. Hiccup added another finger as she begged him to go faster and faster, thrusting into his face and alternating between half screams and breathy gasps of pleasure. She was almost done, he could tell by the way she was moving, he curled his two fingers inside her a couple of times as he thrust, rubbing the spot he knew would maker her go crazy and still suckling on her clit. He was rewarded only seconds later with a scream of his name and a cascade of her womanly juices in his face as he pushed her over the edge.

He had been so intent on giving her pleasure that he hadn't even noticed anyone come into the cell until he heard a familiar chuckle behind him. Whirling around, green eyes widened to see Astrid standing there, a grin on her face as she watched Heather come down from her high and Hiccup hastily wipe his face with the back of his hand. They had never specified being exclusive but the amusement and pride on her face wasn't one he had been expecting and the dragon master sat there stunned for a moment staring at the blonde. That was until Heather spoke behind him.

"You were right, Astrid. He really _is_ amazing."

"I told you so."

As Astrid spoke and grinned at him, Hiccup suddenly realized that this was one of the abandoned dragon hunter ships and Heather hadn't been forced to do anything. This had all been planned by the two women, he'd been had. Literally. And he was totally okay with that.


	2. A Friendly Massage (pt 1)

**This one is for the "Guest" that requested it. (I hope you know who you are because I don't):**

 **"Eret x Astrid; Eret gives Astrid a massage after she injured herself training. Eventually becomes a fully body massage and finally leads to sex. Astrid is reluctant at first because she is loyal to Hiccup but the pleasure from the massage becomes to much to resist."**

 **Awesome, Guest! I've been meaning to do one of these two lately, great prompt ;D I hope this is up to par with your expectations.  
**

 **The next one (which will probably be up tomorrow) goes to** _EagleDragon15_ **and will be Hiccup x Astrid x Heather! My first threesome!  
**

* * *

Astrid flinched as Eret worked his thumbs into the tissue around her injured shoulder gently. She hurt everywhere. She'd been thrown from a rather ornery dragon she'd been helping train only a few hours before and had landed hard on the stone floor of the dragon training pen. Eret had apparently been watching and a short while after Valka and Snotlout had helped her limp back to her house to lie down he had come knocking, offering an oil and massage remedy he had claimed to have used for his men time and again during his trapping days, when one of them took a similar tumble. She had been skeptical at first, but now her muscles were starting to relax a little as his hands worked over her upper back. Hiccup hadn't been around during her failure but then he was rarely around nowadays. Even if he was busy she would rather him be the one massaging her shoulders over Eret. She had nothing against the former trapper, and he and Stormfly were best friends, Astrid just really wanted to feel her fiancé's hands on her again. Had she as comfortable as she did that Eret wouldn't overstep is bounds, she wouldn't be laying on her bed with nothing preserving her modesty except a fur covering her bottom.

It did feel good, though, that she couldn't deny. The concoction that Eret was using on her smelled like fresh wintergreen and gave her skin a pleasurable tingle, numbing the pain as it was worked into her skin. Her muscles relaxed further as he worked, eyes closing as she enjoyed the loosening of muscles she hadn't know she had until they'd started to ache after the fall. Soon he had moved past her shoulders and onto her lower back, still rubbing her with that oil and making her drowsy as he did. She felt him go as low as he could without touching her places only Hiccup got to touch. He skipped over those parts and moved onto her legs, working her thighs from above her knee down her calf. She shifted a little as one of his hands went a little to close to the sensitive skin of her upper thigh, sending a twinge straight up to her womanhood. She didn't protest, though, because his hand moved swiftly after, focusing on a swollen ankle instead. He moved up again, this time on the other leg, and again his fingers brushed a sensitive patch of skin lightly.

She put her face in the pillow and made a muffled grunt as he lingered just at the edge of the fur, moving his fingers under it just a little, inching towards her quickly dampening slit. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She should have had Valka stay when Eret arrived, at least that way Eret wouldn't try anything funny. In all honesty up until just now she had thought he had different… _sexual tastes_.

She couldn't help it and moaned as a thick finger found her most private area and ran up and down it, his other hand still massaging her thigh. Maybe it was a little funny but…it felt nice having some attention there. She'd been working herself for some months, since Hiccup had been all-but absent from her life recently. Ever since he had taken over as Chief he had been too busy to pay her much attention. She understood that, being chief was hard work and he wouldn't always be around but she had needs of a delicate nature. She could only do so much by herself and when she couldn't achieve what she wanted she spent sleepless nights tossing and turning, writhing and trying to achieve her release.

Suddenly Astrid felt the cool air of the room on her behind and turned, craning her neck to see Eret staring at her with lusty eyes and she noticed the growing lump in his pants. Just the way he was looking at her was turning her on and she again felt her body lubricating itself, ready for whatever the man behind her brought.

"You know I could help you with that, too. All you have to do is say yes." his voice was low, husky, as he ran a hand over her bottom and up her back, her skin still tingling from his oil. She knew exactly what he meant and she desperately wanted to say yes, to let him take her to heights she hadn't been to in over six months but thoughts of her fiancé, her _chief_ clouded her mind even as she moaned as his hand came back down to rest on one of her cheeks, right above her wet and waiting hole.

"But…Hiccup…" she gasped as his fingers found her again, running around her and tracing over her but never entering, not until he had her permission.

"He never has to know, Astrid. He's away, off Berk." Eret whispered, leaning over her from behind, his fur vest tickling her back. Again she moaned, wishing she could let him take her, but she wanted to stay true to her fiancé. She felt his looming weight move away from her then his breath was on her womanhood, he was so close she could almost feel his tongue on her and that was when she cracked.

"Yes, Eret, please!" she said, almost whining and hating herself for it. Gods she was terrible for doing this to the love of her life, but she forgot her doubts as Eret lifted her hips so that she was in full view of him and his tongue found her, his thick digits invading her and finding every spot that made her squeal and squirm. It had been so long that it only took a few minutes until she was panting and clenching around two his fingers as they stretched her wide. Her whole body tensed, making the damaged and abused muscles ache before she finished her release and she relaxed further and the climax left her feeling completely weightless and exhausted. Eret wasn't finished, though, and Astrid heard the rustle of clothing as the former trapper shed his layers. With in seconds she felt him poking at her entrance and she lifted her hips, she was damn ready to be filled.

He entered her in once swift stroke, and she could tell that he was bigger than Hiccup. The feeling of him filling her was so complete that she nearly came again right then. Rising up onto her hands and knees she waited for him to start moving, oh and move he did. His thrusts were hard and powerful, even more so as she rocked back into him continuously, meeting him thrust for thrust. Hiccup was powerful, he slammed into her like there was no tomorrow when he was there to take care of her but there was something about the way that Eret rested his hands on her hips and just let go that was completely different from her fiancé. Astrid she found that she liked it, the two of them getting louder and louder as the encounter went on.

His hands had come up to her breasts and were massaging them roughly, some of the oil still on his fingers making her nipples tingle as he tweaked and pulled them. He leaned over so that his warm chest was covering her back, arms around her and hands still playing with her breasts as he continued to pound into her. Astrid came again, harder than the first time, as he found that sweet spot inside her and jammed his meat against it. Her walls clenched around him as he continued thrusting and he pulled out suddenly. A second later she knew why as she felt hot, thick ropey spurts of his seed splatter all across her back. Exhausted and more sore than she had been when he started the massage, Astrid collapsed onto the bed, Eret following close behind her. The blonde Viking threw an arm over her face, only just realizing what she had done and deciding she didn't regret it. It wasn't as if Eret had finished inside of her, and it had felt great, and it wasn't as if Hiccup were there to fill her needs. She decided that there was no way she was going to feel guilty about it.


	3. Payback (pt 2)

**A follow up to "A Friendly Massage" as requested by Midsully: "I request a follow up to this one: Hiccup actually saw them and kills Eret then turns Astrid into an outcast in the village while he takes Heather to bed as revenge"**

 **To the "Guests" and those being supportive after a negative comment; your support is noted and appreciated, though people do have a right to their own opinion. I'm not gonna lie, it did get to me a bit. But! Have no fear! I'm here to stay. I won't let one person throw me off this smut train. It'll take a lot more than one person's negative comment to make me stop.**

 **Yes, I _do_ , in fact, realize that I am writing them out of character. Astrid would never cheat on Hiccup under any circumstances and Hiccup would never kill someone out of anger. Eret doesn't really seem like the type to give random massages, either. But if you think about it...any smut with these guys is out of character because it's meant for kids. iIt's a family movie/series so those who have a problem with this, get off your high horses and see this for what it is. We're all terrible people for sexualising a family friendly franchise and I, for one, have no problem with being terrible anonymously on the internet. I'm having fun. :P**

 **Spoiler Warning for Race to the Edge; the big reveal in _Have Dragon Will Travel Part 2_ is spoiled near the end.**

 **Smut starts a little later in this one, and it may contain a couple triggers beforehand. Just a fair warning. I was inspired by Game of Thrones.  
**

 **Next chapter is a request from** _EagleDragon15_ **whose request for Hiccup x Astrid x Heather unfortunately got displaced in favor of keeping this two-parter together. After that is one for "Guest"; Hiccup x Astrid x Camicazi, who I will have to do some reading on before I start writing.  
**

 **I'm going to make an effort to get through and write all of your requests and do a chapter dump on Monday. I'm not making promises, though.**

* * *

Astrid moved her arm from her eyes as she heard the shifting of weight on the stairs leading up to the loft and swift footsteps crossing the floor. She was so caught up in the afterglow that the meaning of these sounds didn't click immediately. Suddenly Eret, who had fallen half on top of her, was pulled away and the blonde shot upright, blue eyes wide as they met angry green ones over the top of the former trapper's head. Hiccup… He was supposed to be off Berk for the next few days, but clearly he had come back early and come to see her… Oh dear gods what had she done? Immediately the thought of what she'd done, what it meant for them, washed over her and her determination to not regret it dissolved. She'd never seen that look on him before, it was complete and utter rage. In all their years together she had never seen him this angry. His sword was resting at Eret's neck, keeping the trapper where he was as the former couple stared at each other over his head.

"Did he force you, Astrid?" his voice was dangerously low and even for the way he was glaring. There was an edge of hope, though, as if maybe he hadn't seen what he thought he'd seen and Eret had forced himself on her. It would be so easy to say yes, but that would mean a public execution for the trapper, for something that was equally her fault. She opened her mouth to say no, but hesitated. Maybe if she explained…

"Hiccup, I—" she was cut off by the look he gave her.

" _Did he force you._ " the words weren't a question but a demand, and the way he almost a hissed them out scared her. And she had never been scared of Hiccup before. His blade cut into Eret's skin, drawing blood and she suddenly knew an explanation wouldn't do a thing. He wanted an admission of her guilt or a condemnation of Eret, the events and her feelings leading up to the act didn't matter. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she decided that being honest would be the best road…maybe then he would be willing to hear her side and maybe even forgive her. And he wouldn't kill Eret, would he? It wasn't in his nature.

"No."

That one word was all he needed to hear and his heart broke for the second time. He'd come in to see Eret pounding into her, but had noticed the bruises that littered her body and thought maybe he had forced her into it, and that he could have forgiven. But no, he should have realized that Astrid was much too strong, physically and emotionally, to be bullied into anything she didn't want to do. She'd betrayed his trust and let another man have her willingly, and his rage began to build. In a fog he saw his sword arm raise and then come down on the former trapper, killing him in a second and splashing his ex-fiancée with blood. The shock on her face as droplets dripped down her cheek and bare chest told him that she hadn't actually been expecting him to do it. He hadn't expected himself to do it. His anger at her and Eret, and the whole situation had gotten the better of him. He didn't regret it, though. He was chief now, and the two of them had betrayed him. It had to be dealt with accordingly, the same way chiefs had been dealing with it for years before him.

Stepping around Eret's body he reached for Astrid. The way she flinched away from him was oddly empowering, she never shied away from anyone, as he grabbed her elbow and forced her to stand. One of the furs was clutched around her as he forced her out into the streets of Berk. He was separating himself from the flood emotions inside as he pushed her ahead of him. Humiliation, sorrow, guilt for leaving her in a position that she had to take a lover that wasn't him, betrayal, hurt and most of all anger. He could have just left and let her wallow in her own guilt with Eret's lifeless body on the floor, but the rage seeing her with him had awoken wouldn't let him just leave her to her own devices. She'd humiliated him by turning to another and now it was her turn. He heard Stormfly squawking for her rider from behind them but ignored the dragon, trusting Toothless to keep her at bay should she choose to defend her mistress from him.

As he pushed her along he was barely aware of the stares and mutterings from the villagers as they fell in behind him and brought Astrid to a stop on the stairs leading to the great hall. He had seen his father do what he was about to exactly once in his lifetime when he was very small, to another adulteress, but he still remembered every second of it. He released Astrid's arm and she tightened the fur around herself, shivering in the cold afternoon air. He moved to stand behind her as the remaining crowd gathered, he began to relate to the crowd what Astrid had done and the punishment that was to ensue for her, and what had already been carried out for Eret.

He kept his tone cold and even, still keeping himself separate from the range of emotions inside. He finished speaking, fisting Astrid's loose hair in his hand, perhaps gentler than he could have been, and brought Inferno up to slice it off at the nape of her neck in one swift movement, opening his hand and scattering it into the wind. Knowing exactly what this meant for her, she began walking once she was free of his grip and as she passed by the villagers all turned their backs on her, shunning her as she returned to her house in shame. Any interaction with other villagers, except the very basics like buying food and other necessities, was lost to her as she cleared the crowd.

Hiccup watched her go, still stony faced as the crowd dissipated. Eventually he might lift this punishment, he still cared about her despite what she'd done and what he had just done, but for now it felt good getting back at her like this. Slowly Hiccup made his way back to his own house, where he spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early hours of the next morning sitting on a low stool and staring at the fire, alternating between fighting off the tears and hurt of Astrid's betrayal and the burning anger that threatened to overwhelm him and make him do something he really would regret later. The only thing that kept it from taking hold of him was Toothless. The dragon knew there was something wrong with his rider and didn't leave his side at all, not even to eat.

He was stroking Toothless' head at it rested on his knee as the events of the day before played over in his head for the millionth time, the early dawn light creeping through the windows. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when there was a sharp rapping on his door. Toothless made a faint sound of displeasure as Hiccup stood, leaving the night fury to go open the door. Less than a second after he opened it he was tackled to the floor in a hug and he found himself looking down at Heather on top of him, her face buried in his chest. That was the worst position for her to be in right then. In spite of the events of the afternoon, in the back of his mind the reason he had gone to see Astrid in the first place was coming to the forefront.

He had been off Berk visiting a very sexually active tribe, one where the act was committed out in the open for anyone to see. Of course he hadn't know that going in or he would have done something to make himself more comfortable beforehand. Like bedding Astrid. He'd had to cut the visit short when it had become too much and had rushed back to Berk to find his release with his fiancée, and obviously that hadn't happened. So Heather throwing herself at him, breasts pushing into his chest and her upper leg brushing against his neglected member through his pants was almost too much. He had not been prepared to handle it and he had to stifle a moan as she shifted a little, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"I heard what happened with Astrid from Snotlout, I'm so sorry Hiccup."

The young chief blinked at her, he hadn't even known she was on Berk again. She'd taken over as chief for the Berserkers when her brother Dagur had gone missing over a year ago and he hadn't seen her since. He pushed her off gently and went to stand, reaching a hand down to help her off the floor, trying to ignore the semi-hardness in his pants. He'd almost got them up when Toothless raced past them and out the door, having caught Windshear's scent, and knocked Hiccup in the back with his tail sending him back over and onto Heather. He managed to catch himself with one arm before he crushed her with his weight hovered over her as the door banged shut behind his dragon. He barely had time to register her movement before she was pressing her lips to his. It was chaste, meant as a comfort more than her taking advantage of his current state.

Despite the recent betrayal of his trust by the woman he loved, Hiccup couldn't help but melt into the feeling of her lips on his, an idea forming in a small vindictive corner of his mind. She had been his first, a long time ago back when they had first met, and it had been a point of tension between him and Astrid before they had made things official. He had to get Astrid back, a small little spite filled voice whispered in his mind as Heather's lips worked against his. Killing Eret, cutting her hair and shunning her were all things a Chief had to do, he still hadn't gotten back at her on a personal level and this would be the perfect way as final slap in the face. He was going to give Heather everything that would have been Astrid's if she had stayed faithful. Not only that, but if she agreed to it, it would create a permanent peace between the Berserkers and the Hairy Hooligans. The way she was moving against him told him that she had the same ideas as he did, if not the same motives.

Hiccup moved away from Heather's lips, trailing down to her neck, ands working swiftly to remove her clothing. Hiccup leaned back once her body was bared to him, he traced her familiar curves with his hands before standing to relieve himself of his own clothing while she watched. She stood taking his hand and leading him hurriedly up to the bed on the second level of his home, the same bed that they had spent their first night together in all those years ago. She pushed him onto the fur covered boards and straddled his hips with her back to him, leaning down and taking him into her mouth all at once, presenting herself to him in the process.

Hiccup moaned, and unable to resist the temptation, dipped a finger into her, forcing a groan from deep in her throat as he pumped in and out gently. Gods did that feel good. It didn't take him long to wake up fully under her experienced mouth and she was equally aroused as he thrust his finger into her. Leaning up a little he added his tongue and a second finger into the mix, pumping her and lapping up her juices, focusing on her clitoris with his tongue as she worked on him. A third finger was added, stretching her wider and it seemed she had finally had enough foreplay, running her hand and mouth down him one more time before pulling away, sliding her hips forward and away from him until she was right over his member.

She took him in hard and fast, impaling herself in one swift motion and began to move without hesitation, eliciting a yelp from him as he bucked up into her. He swore under his breath as she worked him, moving exactly how he needed her to, she was an expert at this. As Heather brought him to new levels of pleasure, shifting around so she was facing him and he could play with her breasts as they bounced above him, Hiccup found himself almost forgetting about Astrid, _almost._ With a growl at the thought of his former lover, Hiccup grabbed Heather's hips and flipped their positions so she was beneath him. Without removing himself, he moved to the edge of the bed and dragged her with him so he was standing and only her back and head rested on the bed.

He held her hips in his hands, her knees clenched at his waist as he continued what she'd started, slamming into her with such force that the whole bed shook and thumped along with his thrusts. Heather's hand had come up and was rubbing at her clitoris quickly as she writhed and bucked beneath him, breathing heavily and moaning in reaction to the combined sensations. He was unaware that he was thrusting right at her g-spot until he heard her scream his name, which quickly tapered off into a satisfied moan as she clenched around him, her whole body tensing up as a shower of fluid released around his member.

Hiccup stared down at her as she came, deciding she was the picture of beauty, hair loose around her head, eyes closed and mouth opening in a silent scream as another spasm overtook her. He kept thrusting through this show, though it didn't take him long to finish as she relaxed beneath him. One more hard thrust and he came inside her with a cry, his own body quaking at the power of his orgasm. He slid out of her with a wet pop and his knees nearly gave out before he managed to gather the spent Berserker chief in his arms and get them both comfortably onto the tousled fur. Hiccup held the dark haired girl to his chest tightly and felt her settle her head onto his shoulder, a hand resting on his chest as she closed her eyes to sleep, leaving him to stare at the ceiling. Maybe his plan of setting up a marriage contract would be more than a reason to get back at Astrid.


	4. Getting Even (pt 2)

**Request of Hiccup x Astrid x Heather for** _EagleDragon15_!

 **This is a continuation of Chapter 1, set several weeks after the fact.**

 **Another spoiler alert for this one; This is set during Race to the Edge, shortly after the last two episodes so there are spoilers for that.**

 **I am going to restate a some things and add a couple new ones as well regarding requests, IN CAPITAL LETTERS AND UNDERLINES this time;**

 **I** _ **WILL NOT**_ **DO NONCONSENTUAL SEX, AKA RAPE. IT'S A** _ **CRIME**_ **NO MATTER WHO IT'S DONE TO AND I REFUSE GLORIFY IT.**

 **I _WILL NOT_ DO 'SLASH' OR 'FEMSLASH' PAIRINGS UNLESS THEY ARE CANON OR PART OF A THREESOME INVOLVING HICCUP AND ASTRID.**

 **I** _ **WILL NOT**_ **DO TOOTHCUP OR DRAGON X HUMAN PAIRINGS, EVEN IF THE DRAGON'S SPECIES IS CHANGED TO HUMAN.**

 **I** _ **WILL NOT**_ **DO VALKCUP OR ANY OTHER INCEST PAIRINGS.**

 **I** _ **WILL NOT**_ **DO 'SHOTA' OR UNDERAGE PAIRINGS. ALL CHARACTERS WILL BE AT THE LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT (18+).**

 **I** _ **WILL NOT**_ **DO MODERN SETTINGS OR MODERN AU (college/high school/jobs and no dragons). IT'S NOT MY THING.**

 **IF I KEEP GETTING REQUESTS LIKE THIS** _ **I WILL**_ _ **TURN OFF**_ **ANONYMOUS COMMENTING.**

 **Next one is for "Guest"; "Hiccup x Astrid x Camicazi. Basic plot old friend of Hiccup's visits, likes what she sees and persuades Astrid to share."**

 **I'll have to do some reading on Camicazi before I can post this one.**

* * *

Hiccup had been following Astrid for a good five minutes before he finally saw an opening and he leapt forward, taking both of her wrists and pinning them behind her back. Though she could have easily broken his hold, she didn't as he pressed her up against the wall of the house roughly with his body. She knew it was him, there was no way she couldn't have noticed him following her from her hut all the way here. He had some surprises in store for her inside his hut. He pulled Astrid off the wall and slipped a blindfold over her eyes, keeping her wrists held loosely behind her back as he pushed her gently towards the entrance to his hut.

He had already 'captured' Heather earlier and the dark haired beauty was already inside, of course she had known it was him who had grabbed her and she had readily agreed to go along with what he wanted to do to the blonde as long as she got to join in. That was fine with him. He had to get her back for setting up the dragon hunter ship and he had been planning this night for some time. He hadn't been able to put it into effect until now, now that Heather had been exposed as a spy and escaped from Viggo. It could have worked without her, but it promised to be much more fun _with_ her. He had sent the others on a mission to Berk to gather supplies earlier and with a storm brewing around Berk, it would take them a good couple of days to make the return flight. He had lots of time to work on his girls.

He was still frustrated over the loss of the dragon eye, but this was as good a way as any to relieve that frustration if only for a little while. He whipped Astrid around as the door to the clubhouse banged shut behind them and crushed his lips to hers, hands working over her clothing to prepare her for what he had in mind. She didn't protest as he slipped her shirt over her head and she helped him relieve her of her pants.

His hands began to travel once she was bare and he pushed her backwards his desk, where Heather stood, already naked and watching them. He pushed her top half over the top of the desk, and pinned her down with one arm and knelt behind her, careful to let her know exactly where he was as he blew on her sex lightly, making her squirm and spread her legs farther in a silent invitation for him. Perfect. He breathed in her scent, giving her clitoris one quick kiss before binding her ankles to the legs of the desk, keeping her legs apart, and rising to affix more bindings to her wrists, so she was forced to stay flat against the table, breasts squished beneath her weight. They had played this game before, and she shifted her hips a little, holding them a little higher and waiting for him to strip and enter her. He stripped but instead of taking her right away he moved a little closer, prodding her entrance with his semi-hard member lightly but not pushing in. Instead he pulled back and walked away, a smirk crossing his lips at her whimper as he went to retrieve something he had made just for the girls in the last few weeks, a long cylindrical piece of metal that came to a blunt point at one end, meant to relieve a woman's stress when she had no man around. He had seen such things on Trader Johann's ship at one point when he'd made port in Berk, though Hiccup had made some adjustments to his design. His appeared more like the organ it was meant to replace, with a defined head and a slight curve to it, he'd also added the extra detail of veins along the shaft.

In his absence, Heather had taken up his position behind Astrid, hands gliding over her as she appreciated the other woman's curves, fingers tracing and playing with her womanhood lightly, making Astrid squirm and moan, begging to be filled. She shifted to one side as he approached with his prize, eyeing the metal wickedly as he traced it along Astrid's entrance, pushing it in a couple of inches. The blonde gasped at the chill of the metal as it entered her, not used to such a sensation. He pushed it deeper and thrust a couple of times before removing it, making her whine. Briefly, Hiccup thought about giving in and putting the metal rod back into her, but only briefly. His gaze shifted to Heather whose hand had travelled down between her legs while he had worked on Astrid. He handed the now slick metal toy to Heather and she took it with a smile. He'd already explained to her what it was for, though by the shape and detail he'd put into the toy, it should be obvious for most what it was meant for.

She moved out of the way completely now, getting herself up onto the other end of the desk, in front of Astrid's face. Heather removed Astrid's blindfold just before she spread her own legs, plunging his instrument into herself slowly. Astrid watched with as much fascination as Hiccup did while Heather pleasured herself, both of them getting more turned on by the second. Soon Hiccup saw that Astrid was glistening just inches in front of him and his own member was almost as hard as the metal Heather was plunging into herself like there was no tomorrow.

He tore his gaze from Heather and turned it to Astrid, admiring the way she was squirming and pulling at her bonds, clearly wanting to do something about her growing arousal herself, since he wasn't helping her. Normally he would gladly dive right in and help relieve her, but tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was getting even for her tricking him and watching her squirm in such a manner was a delight. Every movement she made was causing her nipples to rub against the rough wood beneath her bare chest, her slit becoming increasingly shiny with her fluids as she begged for him to enter her in harsh cries, struggling against her bonds. It was the most the perfect form of revenge he could think of.

Finally as Heather screamed and bucked her hips against the metal in her hand, shaking as she brought herself to orgasm, he couldn't take the pressure building in his member anymore. He took Astrid roughly in one stroke, silencing her pleading and making her cry out in pleasure as he began to move in her. There was a dull thump on the floor as Heather dropped her toy and shifted herself forward, so she was only inches from Astrid. To Hiccup's surprise, Astrid lifted her face and buried her tongue in Heather, beginning to lick and suck at her in the same manner Hiccup regularly licked and sucked at Astrid. The thought had never occurred to him that maybe those two had been pleasuring each other in such a manner, but he had to admit watching it was really hot. He pounded Astrid harder with each moan she made Heather release and every buck of her hips as Astrid moaned into her with his thrusts. He could feel Astrid's walls tightening around him as she got close to her release and he went faster and harder, approaching his as well.

Within seconds Astrid's muscles clenched around him and her whole body shook as she came. He kept going as the friction between them increased and only moments later pulled out to release all over her back, some of it reaching her hair and sinking into the braid. Heather took a little bit longer and Hiccup pulled out of Astrid, shifting his position to the side to watch Astrid work, tongue flicking over her clit expertly. The two of them had definitely done this before, he knew Astrid was good with her tongue, he had personal experience with it, but to be _that_ good the first go? He remembered a lot more saliva and hesitation the first time he had gone down on Astrid. As he watched the two of them, he shifted to get a better view and there was the sound of metal on metal as his prosthetic made contact with the discarded toy. A wicked thought came to mind as he bent and picked up the fallen toy, still sticky with Heather's juice.

Gripping it by the end, he reaching over Astrid's shoulder and thrust it into Heather. She cried out and jerked her hips as he pulled it out again and thrust in hard until he felt resistance at the end of her channel. Astrid continuing to work her, moving around the toy as Hiccup pushed and pulled it. If the way Heather was keening was any indication she was incredibly close to her climax. Hiccup wondered if she would squirt again, as she had on the boat when he'd pleasured her in such a manner. He'd been trying, in the last weeks, to repeat the feat with Astrid though he had yet to succeed. He only wondered for a moment before the question was answered and she came, soaking Astrid's face and Hiccup's hand, the toy leaving her with a wet pop as he pulled it out a final time. He placed it down on the table as Heather came down from her high, bending to release Astrid's bonds. He stood back of after untying the last one and was immediately met with a hard punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup cried, rubbing the red mark she had left.

"That was for teasing me." she said, though she didn't appear all that angry about it as she moved closer, pressing her body against him and kissing him fiercely before pulling away with a smile.

"That was for everything else."


End file.
